Austin & Ally - On my Own & Futures
by Aiden Vk
Summary: Es dificil planear tu futuro. Y más si todos tus amigos se van alejando en el transcurso del tiempo. Hasta el amor de tu vida se debe ir. Estás solo en esto, solo tú y nadie más. (Auslly)


**Austin & Ally**

 **On my own & Futures**

Austin & Ally no me pertenecen

Austin estaba confundido. Mientras tocaba su guitarra, acariciando cada nota, pensaba en ella, en su mejor amiga. En Ally.

¿Cómo podía ser? Desde que ella decidió hacer su carrera de cantante junto a la facultad de medio tiempo, ya casi no la veía.

Pero no era solo eso… Se sentía confundido, en un año acabaría la secundaria, ¿Qué haría de su vida? ¿Que carrera seguiría? Si es que siguiese alguna junto a su música, y… ¿Qué sería de él y Ally? Él no quería perderla, desde que descubrió sus sentimientos hacia ella, no hacía más que pensar en un futuro en el que jamás podría verla, era horrible. Se sentía solo. Como un vacío en su cuerpo, sin ánimos, sus amigos no hacían más que estudiar y trabajar. ¿Y él? Él con su música, en su habitación y nada más que sólo.

-¿Austin?

-¿Que pasa mamá?- Austin hizo a un lado su guitarra en la cama y miró a la puerta viendo como su madre entraba.

-Tu padre y yo nos vamos, ¿Estarás bien?-Preguntó la madre sujetando la cerradura con su mano izquierda- ¡Deberías de estar estudiando Austin!

-Si si lo se-dijo Austin frustrado- Solo un rato más y empiezo.

-Sabes que no te esta yendo bien en el colegio hijo, deberías de aprender de tu amiga. ¿Ella no puede ayudarte?

-No mamá. Sabes que ella esta ocupada, hace días no la veo, ni a Dez ni Trish. Nadie tiene tiempo para mi-Austin se recostó en la cama mirando el techo.

-Oh mi príncipe. Estudia, nos tenemos que ir, ¿si?

-Si-respondió fríamente Austin, ya estaba cansado de todo eso, de la rutina de siempre.

-Nos vemos hijo, volvemos mañana en la noche.

*Genial*. Pensó Austin. * Acumulando más soledad *.

Cuando su madre cerró la puerta, él volvió a agarrar su guitarra y siguió con su dulce melodía.

-"… ** _out on my own_** …"

* * *

-Hola Austin, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes que Ally ya no trabaja aquí?

-Hola señor Dawson, Ally dijo que podría venir cuando quiera y bueno, aquí me siento más cómodo al hacer mi música.

-Oh, me parece bien, sólo recuerda cerrar la tienda cuando salgas-Dijo el padre de Ally entregándole las llaves en la mano y retirándose.

-¿Qué? No va a atender la caja registradora?

-No le cuentes a Ally, pero desde que ella regresa tarde a la casa, yo dejo el trabajo un par de horas antes para ir a gastar mis cupones en la feria. Ella odia que haga eso. Bueno… ¡estas solo!, nos vemos Austin.

-Solo… otra vez-Austin esperó a que el padre de Ally se fuera y cerró la tienda con él dentro.

Apagó todas las luces de Sonic Boom excepto el salón donde él y Ally siempre componían sus canciones. Se sentó frente al piano y se quedó mirando las teclas como si éstas le transmitieran plena tristeza. Levantó sus manos a la altura del teclado pero no llegó a tocar ninguna nota al levantar la vista y ver el libro de Ally sobre el piano. Austin lo tomó y lo puso a un lado. No iba a leerlo, no debía.

Volvió a poner sus manos sobre el teclado para tocar What We're About a ver si con esa canción se levantaba el ánimo.

"… _I'm gonna_ …"

-¿Austin?

-¡Ally!- Austin se paró y separó del piano rápidamente-¿Qué haces aquí? No creí que vendrías tan temprano.

-Bueno, acabé antes-dijo Ally sonriente.

Ally le devolvió la sonrisa, se acercó a ella y Ally lo abrazó fuertemente, el respondió de la misma forma.

-Me alegra verte Austin-dijo Ally emocionada separándose-¿En que has estado?

-Bueno… nada especial, solo mi música y yo.

-Oh vamos, de seguro has estado saliendo con chicas lindas y divirtiéndote con todo Sonic Boom para ti solo-Ally sonreía mientras hablaba, pero al ver que Austin solo respondía con silencio ella pasó de alegre a seria-¿Qué sucede?

-No es nada… ¿Y a ti como te ha ido?-Austin solo quería cambiar de tema, odiaba hablar de lo mal que se sentía al estar sin nadie.

-Bueno, me está yendo genial, estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas nuevas, y Trish organizó una próxima gira a América para el año entrante.

-Felicitaciones-Era imposible que no se le notara lo desganado que estaba-Bueno, creo que querrás estar sola para estudiar y eso…-Austin le dio la espalda pero Ally lo agarró del brazo-¿Qué?

-¿Qué sucede Austin?

-No pasa nada, solo estoy cansado, y de seguro tú también lo estás.

-Austin…

-Ally, déjame.

A Ally le sorprendió tal respuesta y lo soltó sin más discutir.

-Adiós Ally.

* * *

Ally quedó impresionada por tal cambio de humor.

Austin entró a su casa, tiró su chaqueta sobre el sillón y caminó a la cocina para ver que podía comer. Abrió el refrigerador y encontró un par de porciones de pizza de hace unos días, las tomó y las fue comiendo de camino de vuelta al sillón para recostarse en este, prendió la televisión y en algunos canales aparecían sus videos musicales, y en algunas otros noticias sobre la próxima gira de Ally. Apagó el televisor y buscó su tableta. Al no encontrarla a su alrededor, se paró y cuando estaba por subir las escaleras para ir a buscarla a su cuarto, sonó el timbre.

Austin caminó a la puerta y preguntó quien era.

-Austin soy yo.

La voz de Ally sonó del otro lado de la puerta. Austin se sorprendió, gritó un "enseguida abro" y se miró al espejo que había a un lado de la puerta. Se acomodó el pelo apurado y abrió un poco los botones de la camisa. Luego abrió la puerta.

-Hola Ally-Austin abrió totalmente la puerta.

-Hola Austin. Quería venir a pedir perdón si es que no estuve prestadote atención todo este tiempo, es que el colegio, la facultad y la carrera…

-Si… lo entiendo-Austin la verdad no quería hablar de eso-¿Quieres pasar?

-Austin… lo siento, yo…

-Lo entiendo-Austin solo volvió a su estado de depresión.

-Austin… ¿sabes que? Esta bien, de todas formas iba a aprobar para el examen.

Austin se sintió feliz cuando Ally aceptó su invitación, pero muy dentro de él sintió mucha envidia el que a ella le resulte tan fácil sacar buenas notas cuando él tenía que estudiar por lo menos un mes antes para lograr aprender algo.

Ally nunca antes había entrado a la casa de Austin. O si, pero nunca se había quedado de visita. Le pareció acogedora, aunque algo desordenado, que seguramente sería por causa de que Austin estaba solo.

-¿Quieres algo para tomar?-Le preguntó Austin invitándola a sentarse en el sillón.

-No, gracias-respondió sonriente como siempre.

Austin se sentó a su lado. Hubo un silencio algo incómodo hasta que Ally decidió decir algo.

-Así que… te gustan de cebolla-Dijo ella señalando la pizza a medio comer sobre la mesada.

-Si, bueno, me gusta cualquier tipo de pizza-respondió Austin nervioso sabiendo que al terminar esa frase habría otro silencio incómodo. Tomó el control de la grabadora y empezó a reproducir música.

Ally también se veía nerviosa, se paró del sillón y miró para todos lados mientras mordía su labio.

-¿Puedo usar el baño?

-Claro-Austin también se paró-sube las escaleras, a la izquierda.

Ally nerviosa se dirigió hacia el baño y Austin se golpeó la cabeza ya cuando ella no estaba. Se sentía un tonto frente a ella. Como si estar solos todas las palabras se acabaran.

Ally salió del baño y cerró la puerta. Estaba por bajar las escaleras hasta que vio la habitación de Austin frente a ella. Estaba la puerta a medio abierta, por lo que se podía ver su cama desecha y la ropa tirada por todas partes. Ally curiosa se asomó un poco para ver un poco más dentro del cuarto.

-¿Que haces?

Ally gritó asustada y se dio la vuelta. Austin la miraba sonriente.

-Lo siento, solo… estaba por bajar y…

-Jaja esta bien Ally, entra, no me hago problema-Dijo Austin y abrió del todo la puerta de su cuarto.

-No , solo quería bajar las escaleras y…-Austin no la dejó terminar ya que la empujó dentro para que se callara.

Ally casi cae al piso, pero él la sostiene. Ally solo se habpia asomado por curiosa, no era que quería entrar.

Austin se sentó en la cama y agarró su guitarra.

-Y…-comenzó Ally- has estado pensando en alguna nueva canción?

-No puedo-dijo-Mis padres quieren que estudie.

-Y estudias?

-No

Ally se sentó en una silla que había frente al escritorio de Austin.

-Ally, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-Preguntó Austin dejando la guitarra a un lado.

-Dime.

-¿Alguna vez te sentiste encerrado dentro de ti? ¿Como si nadie se diera cuenta de cómo en verdad te sientes?

-Bueno…-Ally se paró y se sentó al lado de él-No se como te debes sentir, pero te prometo que quiero escuchar y entender-Ally tomó su mano y Austin sonrió ante tal respuesta confortante.

-Ally…-Austin tragó saliva-Yo…-Tenía que evitar mirarla a los ojos, de lo contrario se perdería en ellos y no podría continuar-quiero estar con tigo Ally.

Ally sonrió, se acomodó frente él y lo abrazó. El hizo lo mismo y permanecieron abrazados por un largo rato.

-Yo también quiero estar con tigo Austin-Austin se separó de ella-¿Qué pasa?

-No.. no quiero estar con tigo como… como amigos, yo me refiero a… estar… como algo más. Ally, tu me gustas.

Ally se sorprendió y quedó en silencio, provocando nuevamente en Austin tristeza.

-¿Y bien?-Austin ya veía el rechazo de Ally venir hacia él. El fin de su amistad, y talvez de un futuro untos.

-También me gustas Austin-Ally lo volvió a abrazar más fuerte, pero esta vez alejó su cabeza para verlo directo a los ojos.

A Austin le volvía loco esos ojos brillantes. Austin sonrió a más no poder y la besó sin dudarlo. La besó con amor y desesperación. Soñó con ese beso desde el día que descubrió sus sentimientos por ella. Acarició sus cabellos con su mano izquierda y con la otra rodeaba el cuerpo de Ally atrayéndola más fuerte al suyo. Ally tenía sus dos manos en las mejillas de Austin, ambos gozaban de esos besos, como si fueran los primeros, y como si fueran los últimos.

Gracias por leer! Si les gusta hay prox capítulo :)


End file.
